Pain
by SweetSingingAngel
Summary: Ginny Weasley was warned about Harry Potter's temper. Now, she must face it...
1. Pain Part 1

Pain  
  
A/N: This isn't a very happy fic.... People who don't like stories without happy endings, don't read!  
  
Oh, and I copied this scene from R.L. Stine's " What Holly Heard". Please read, excellent book!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I do not own this plot, R.L. Stine does.  
  
PAIN  
  
Ginny Weasley sighed and pulled her fiery red hair into a ponytail. She was standing outside the Quidditch changing room, waiting for her boyfriend, Harry Potter. He had just lost the Quidditch game, and was pretty mad.  
  
In a few minutes the locker room door opened. Ginny jerked upright. Several players filed out, their hair wet from the showers. She searched for Harry.  
  
Her brother, Ron Weasley, came out with Beater Dean Thomas and Beater Seamus Finnigan. He grinned triumphantly, still riding high about his best Keeper move yet.  
  
Ginny caught his eye and waved. He waved back and jerked his head toward the locker room as it to say, ' Harry's coming.' Ginny nodded and Ron continued on with his teammates.  
  
Finally, Hary came out, his Quidditch robes slung over his shoulder, his head down.  
  
" Harry," Ginny called, her voice tight and shrill.  
  
His head snapped toward her. His lower lip was swollen and red. He seemed to stare right through Ginny.  
  
" Hey," he uttered curtly.  
  
Ginny fell into step beside him. " What happened Harry? Are you all right?"  
  
He stopped walking. " No, Ginny, I'm not. I came this close to getting kicked off the team, okay? Is that enough information for you?"  
  
" Why? What happened?"  
  
Harry snorted. " Weren't you watching the game? Draco Malfoy elbowed me on purpose. So I decked him."  
  
He made a fake swing with his fist, and Ginny saw cuts on his knuckles from the punch.  
  
She took a step backward. Harry didn't seem aware that she was there. The dryness in her mouth made it difficult to speak.  
  
" You've been elbowed by Malfoy before..."  
  
Harry laughed. A humorless laugh.  
  
" Well, maybe this time it ticked me off," he sneered. " Malfoy thinks he can take shots at me. I don't like that."  
  
He stepped closer to Ginny, glaring down at her. " Would you like it if someone pushed you around?"  
  
He poked her in the shoulder with his free hand. Hard.  
  
" Harry!" Ginny stumbled back a step, bumping into the wall behind her. She frantically searched up and down the hall. It was deserted.  
  
" Would you?" he demanded, poking her shoulder again, even harder.  
  
" Ow! Stop it, Harry!"  
  
Ginny tried to slap his hand away. Harry caught it, crushing and twisting her fingers in his iron grip.  
  
" Harry!"  
  
" See?" he sneered. " You don't like it, either. Now you know how I feel with Malfoy, humilatied and like some kind of loser!"  
  
Ginny tried to free her hand, but his grip remained locked. She stared into his eyes-- and saw only delight there.  
  
Delight in the pain he was inflicting on her.  
  
" Harry," Ginny gasped. " You're hurting me!"  
  
He didn't seem to hear her.  
  
He's going to break my hand! she realized.  
  
The pain shot up her arm, and she started to scream.  
  
The End 


	2. Pain Part 2

Pain Part II

A/N: I know, I have no updated in a VERY long time, but that is because we got rid of Microsoft Word- why, I do not know. But updated, saying WordPad files are now accepted. So, halluejlah!

Disclaimer: REMEMBER, I DO NOT OWN THIS PLOT, R.L. STINE DOES! This scene is from ' What Holly Heard'. I do not own the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does.

Her scream snapped him out of his daze.

He tossed down her hand, uttering a hoarse cry of surprise.

She clutched her throbbing fingers to her chest and stared at him. She felt the tears coming now, fresh, hot and unstoppable.

Harry blinked as if coming out of a deep trance. He rubbed his temples, squinting.

" Oh no... Oh, Ginny." He backed off and tried to meet her eyes. " Ginny, I am so sorry."

" Harry, what is wrong with you!" Ginny felt her self-control slipping away. Felt the tears burning her eyes.

She hated to cry.

Hated Harry for making her cry.

" I didn't mean to hurt you," he murmured. " I'm out of control tonight."

Anger suddenly flooded Ginny. " That's your excuse? You really tried to hurt me, Harry!"

" I..." He let his arms flop to his sides. " I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I just... I might have blown everything tonight, Ginny. I'm going crazy."

Ginny spun around and strode down the hall. She had to get away from Harry. Her anger completely blocked out her fear.

He could he hurt her? How? She wanted to scream.

It was so sick! She couldn't stand to be near Harry right now.

" Ginny, wait!" he called after her. She could hear his footsteps.

Suddenly another thought unfolded in her head. ' This is Harry. This is the guy you care about. And he's hurting, and he's scared. I don't think he's ever been scared before.'

Ginny turned back- and Harry stopped short as if expecting her to hit him.

" Listen to me, Harry," she growled, pointing at his chest. " If you ever, I mean ever lay a hand on me again, we're through. Do you hear me?"

He nodded. He avoided her stare. " I never wanted to hurt you, Ginny. I just... I only wanted you to know how it felt for me out there. Playing Quidditch has never been this hard before."

Ginny nodded. Her anger was fading. He looked so tired, so broken, like a scolded puppy that truly didn't mean any harm.

She could actually feel some sympathy for him. She reached out and gave his hand a squeeze.

" I have to go. Hermione's waiting for me."

" I'm so sorry, Ginny," Harry whispered. " You don't know how sorry I am."

She nodded. " I know."

He kept his eyes on the floor. " Ginny?"

She stopped. " What?"

" Can we still see each other?"

Ginny smiled. " I don't know. Can we?"

Harry gave her a wide, relieved grin in return. " Yeah, we can."

" Then, okay."

THE END!


End file.
